The present invention relates to a safety device for venting a fuel tank, particularly for automobiles.
The problem of venting a fuel tank is known. One must in effect permit a gaseous exchange between the latter and the atmosphere, in both directions, thus enabling the level of fuel in the tank to lower as fuel is consumed, or rise as the fuel volume increases with increase in temperature, without producing a troublesome overpressure or vacuum in the tank.
In addition there must be compatibility with the new safety standards which call for limited leakage of fuel from the tank when the vehicle overturns and lead, consequently, more and more frequently to the use of a sealing gas cap.